mikasurvivorfandomcom-20200213-history
Uwidjs
"Last time on Back to School." Chris began the episode. "12 brand new teen freaks, were dropped off at this beautiful location, the Chris McLean School of the Academic Arts." The dirty building was shown in the background, as a sarcastic grin crossed over the hosts face. "Now, we are back! See what happened on this episode of...Back...to...School! ~ Intro ~ The members off the Killer Papers are seen in their dormitory, the guys have awoken after a terrible night sleep in crummy beds that squeaked all night long. "Calculations...." Detri whispered to himself, hoping no one would notice, however James, who was in the bunk bed above him did. "Boi, what dat' is?" By this time he spoke, Terry and George had awaken, listening in. "You heard me, this game is all calculations." Detri began unaware that Ulga had also awaken, listening in. "4 guys, 2 girls, I say we team up. It shall allow us safety for at least mmm... about 4.2 round if my calculations are correct." Terry perked up to this offer, however, George didn't seem impressed. "Me?!" He smirked. "Work with you?!" Everyone stared at him as he got out of his bed. Terry followed suit, and stepped aside him. Detri looked at him, confused over this matter. "I don't see why not!" He commented. "It's basic logic: stick with the majority and your golden!" "C'mon buddy." Terry placed his arm around his shoulder, which George quickly pushed. "I am rich, do not touch me... common scum!" George dryly muttered, with no sense of emotion. He began to approach the door to the right of the room. The boys looked over at George awaiting an answer. "Whatever, I'm in." He quietly said with a hint off sass. "Just don't socialize with me, and I will be fine!" He opened the door to let the sweet aroma enter the room. George then proceeded to leave. "What dat' it?" James asked, as he sniffed the air, hoping for something good. "Takis? Dat' shit da' bomb." He quickly ran out of the door, followed by Terry whose stomach groans could of been heard from a mile away. ~ Confession Cam ~ Detri is seen in the Confessional. "An all male alliance of 4 is quite frankly great." A flash of sadness grew across his face. "It is a shame that it won't work out though." ~ As soon as Detri left the room, Ulga got out off hers as well, trying to understand what they were saying. "An alliance, huh!" She quietly said. "Just another hurdle, I must climb!" In the other room, the female members of the Pens were applying make-up to their faces. Everyone except Kat, who was swallowing lipstick bits in big clumps. "I must say." Emily began whilst applying some shadow to Charlotte's eyes. "Those eyes are quiet beautiful, your mother must be proud!" Charlotte's smile turned into a glimpse of depression. "Actually, " Charlotte began, with a deep shallow voice as if she was going to tell a scary story. "My mother died a long time ago, henceforth why I am here!" Sarah and Emily looked in shock, not daring to ask how. "I'm so sorry!" Emily said faking tears to her eyes. "I feel dreadful!" Charlotte gave off an awkward smile. "Not your fault, eh!" Kat seemed unaffected by this news, due to still chewing on the bedside lamp. "Like they say eh-eh, #YOLO." Sarah said, trying to enlighten the mood. "OMG!" She noticed the time on the clock, that hung on the wall. "OMFG <3 11:11 Piccie Time!!!" The girl quickly reached into her pocket, pulling out an OPhone 5S, then took a snap off Emily and Charlotte. "BFFs 4LYF!" Charlotte remained sad, thinking about her deceased mother. "Actually no... " She blurted out, looking into her eyes. "You are most definitely not my friend, actually quite the opposite!" Tears began to run down her face. "Now if you don't mind, I will be leaving now!" Charlotte ran to the door, quickly wiping the tear from her eye hoping no one noticed. She swing it open, and left. "#Rude!" Sarah commented. "Like OMG more like #FemaleDog, amirite?" She was waiting on Emily hoping to hear an answer. "Listen up, that 'dark' one has to go!" Emily hissed out, as her personality had competely changed. "We don't want someone like her pooooooping up my game, plus that story makes her a threat!" Kat started to listen. "You two are now under my control!" Emily began. "Whatever I say is right, this is an alliance!" She paused analyzing what I said. "Well, until I backstab you at least!" "Let me think... mm... my Emlets!" Emily vengefully blurted out. "Or better, Dumb 1 and Dumb 2! Anyway I must leave, you are lowering my IQ by the second! "Team Emily!" She hissed out, placing her hand out waiting for the others to agree. Kat just nodded a long, also placing her hand in, agreeing to this matter. "IQ is tested though the skin cells that lie on you vectum." The other girl also agreed. Emily proceeded to the door, opened it, and turned around just before leaving. "Speak none of this!" She paused. "Don't try me, I will find out!" ~ Confession Cam ~ Emily is seen in the confessional. "Why'd I tell them?" She laughed. "Look at those sadistic freaks, scaring them is the only way." She practiced her evil laugh. "This is my game, and only mine." ~ As 12 of the contestants are seen in the Mess Hall, it was another very dirty room. There were food smeared all over the walls, and all off the tables were tilted over. There were two piles off unidentifiable mush, that presumably is Chef's cooking on either side of the room. "Welcome to todays challenge-" Chris began. "Your mom!" Alex childishly yelled out. "...Last night!" Marcus quickly added. "Da' fuck!" James spilled out, checking that they were related. "Ain't that doin' yo momaa?" Chris face-palmed, everyone followed in unison. "As I was saying." He continued. "Today's challenge is a old fashioned school food fight." Some of the contestants cheered, that did not include George. "Both teams will be separated on either side of the cafeteria, each side will be stocked with 'special' foods." He said dragging the 'special', whilst a satisfying grin crossed his face. "What do you mean 'special!" Sakura drastically complained. "Oh you know, 'special'." Chris snickered. "Actually no, I don't know! Care to enlighten me with your delusional answers?" Terry reached for some of the popcorn that was spread across the floor. "Moving on, any questions?" Everyone raised their hands. "None? Okay, Pens are on the left." He pointed to the left side, where a pile of food was stacked. "And Papers on the right." The host pointed in the opposite direction. "Remember, if you get any food on you, that means you are out!" The scene changed to the Papers sheltered behind a table that was turned over. "I elect myself as leader, for obvious reasons, due to the fact that none of you could even compare to these muscles." Ulga insisted on her team, as she showed of her arm strength. Sakura quick to pipped up. "In actual fact, I would like to put myself forward as well!" Ulga glared over at her. "None of you are leader." Detri intruded. "Us males have agreed on Terry being the leader." Both Ulga and Sakura raised their eyebrows, implying disagreement. ~ Confession Cam ~ "You don't need to be smart, to know something is going on there." Sakura began. "I can tell bulls-it, when I see it" She stopped for a second. "Good thing I have..." ~ Over on the other side of the cafeteria, the Pens were also deciding on a strategy. "Okay." Marcus began. "Who is going to be the leader?" He turned to look at him team, everyone shrugged. "Leaders? Yeah I don't play that way." His brother argued. "How bout' we just go all out, and randomly shoot this umm..." Alex looked at the pile of mush, that he would be using for the latest challenge. "What the hell is this?!?!" He complained, as Chris shrugged in the background. "Leftovers." He then dropped his voice. "...from last year." Everyone wretched simultaneously. "This!?" George complained as he picked up a sock covered in looks like cheese. "This is an abomination, how dare you try to pollute me with such repulsive substances!" Chris decided to ignore his snarky comment and blew the whistle that hung around his neck to begin the game. The members of the Pens split up, Marcus took a group left and his brother took another group right, in hopes of surrounding the Papers and picking them off one by one. Both teams were equipped with a spoon to fling the mush, which they could also use to defend themselves against the foods. "Eat this, pig brain!" Ulga screamed out as she shoot at Marcus's group, hoping to hit one of them. "@Ulga #ToSlowForThisHoe." Sarah retorted, as she jumped out of the way of the mush, much to Ulga's dismay. "Terry!?" Sakura moaned as she avoided a shot by Charlotte. "Lead! What do we do?!" Terry shrugged. "Dunno, Middle?!" The girl face-palmed but followed suit, even though she knew it was a terrible idea. "Oh dear little ol' me!" Emily whimpered on a timid voice after been hit by Detri. She walked to the side, and stood next to Chris. ~ Confession Cam ~ "Of course I let him hit me." She said in the confessional. "Need to get that 'dark' skinned scum out of here." She laughed. "Like I said! I could of easily missed that target, he throws like a spazz." ~ Alex attempted to take out Ulga, with a pathetic miss hitting his own teammate. "Bro, watch your aim!" Marcus smirked from the other side of the room. "Die!" Marcus snapped back, then looked over at his Charlotte, his own teammate who he shot. "#BadReflex." Sarah grinned and Charlotte, who stood raise her spoon full of mush ready to fling. Sarah tried her best effort to dodge, but did not succeed. "Should have thought twice!" Both off the girls walked off, shooting frowns at each other. "We'z be winnin'!" James confirmed as he quickly hid behind a desk to miss Kat's combination of spit and mush ball. "Not due to leadership!" Sakura commented from the behind, as she flung mush at Kat, to no avail. "Terry, we need a plan!" Everyone looked over to him. "I dunno." He answered. "Well you are supposed to be leading us." Sakura sucked her teeth. "I say poor leadership skills." Ulga agreed. "I have had enough of this!" Terry finally cracked. "If you are so great, win on your own!" He then shot himself in the leg and stormed off towards the door. "I'm done!" "We are 5 to 3, are the Pens still in this?" Chris said, as he watched the game from the side. Detri looked over the field. "Sakura!" He screamed out, knowing her fate. "0.8 meters to the left, now!!" She looked around confused but followed his order, missing the target that was heading her way. "Da' fuq!" James asked. "Dat' is cool. How you'z do dat'? Detri wasn't able to answer in time due to being shot by Marcus. He left the area, and stood next to Emily. "See little bro!" Marcus gloated. "Maybe I could teach you some pointers." He was really trying to run salt into his brothers cut. "Oh go screw yourself, will you!" He retorted with a dash of anger. Kat came swinging from the light shade, randomly shouting in all directions. "ARHGGGG!" She screamed out. She had a terrible aim, but due to the amount of shoots she made, the room was nearly completely covered in mush. The mush landed all over the contestants. Chris looked around, noticing that everyone was hit. "It looks like everyone got hit at the same time, including the thrower Kat." But that was untrue, Marcus was able to hide under the closest available table in time, missing the mush. "Not so fast, Kenny!" He stood up from under the table, mush free. "It's Chris..." The host frowned. "But it looks like the Pens win, Papers I will be seeing you at Detention later, where one of you will be leaving, for ever, and will never, ever, come back!" Groans were heard from the Papers side of the room, as the Pens cheered knowing they were safe. The contestants were about to leave the room. "Not so fast!" He began. "There is one last part of the game that I have not introduced yet." Everyone's eyes widened, apart from George's as he was not impressed. "Somewhere hidden in this building, is a special thing that I like to call the 'Detention Pass'!" He said dragging the 'Detention Pass'. "If you find it, and use it at Detention, it will automatically eliminate all of your votes." He breathed air through his lungs. "Meaning the person with the next highest amount of votes at the Detention will go, you can go now!" Everyone walked out of the door, all in hopes of finding that special reward, apart from George who was again unimpressed ~ Confession Cam ~ George was seen in the confessional, he sighed. "Another lame excuse of a twist, what are we playing? Survivor?!" The boy smirked. "I would NOT waste my precious hours looking for that worthless thing!" ~ Sakura was seen sitting on her bed, trying to figure out a way around the twist. Ulga walked into the room, which made Sakura instantly sigh. "Don't be sighing at me!" Ulga retaliated. "Unless things change, it's either you or me going tonight." She sad down on the bed beside Sakura, who quickly nudges over. "Why would it be?" Sakura complained with a shrill voice. "That Ogar, Terry gave up on the challenge. If anything, he should be voted out." She paused. "And with those pathetic leadership skills, we might as well of had Courtney leading us!" She threw her head down onto the pillow, Ulga nodded along with an aggressive expression on her face. "Those idiots, they should be honoured to have me on their team!" Ulga said. "I saw it, Detri that little bastard, he formed this 'Male Alliance' in the morning when you were sleeping! But it's not over, I will beat then!" Ulga ranted. Sakura smiled, knowing of what is about to happen. "Oh you will!" She pointed to her pocket, where there was a bulge, Ulga started go grin. "That's actually pretty impressive, look I'm heading to the go play some basketball, you use that wisely and don't try to pull one over on me." She got up and preceded to the door but before leaving she looked into Sakura's eyes, trying to analyse what she was thinking. "Oh don't worry!" Sakura assured her. "I know just the plan!" Then, Ulga walked out of the room. ~ Confession Cam ~ Sakura is seen in the confessional. "As if I really found it!" She revealed a pack of tissues from her pocket. "But that's just the thing, let them be worried!" She paused and looked into the camera with a sick grin. "Because it will end with me winning!" ~ Terry, Detri and James were all standing in the hall outside of their dormitory. "Oh god, I feel really guilty!" Terry blurted out. "I let you guys down." He looked at the others. "True dat" James agreed. "But I ain't votin' no bro off!" Terry gave off a weak grin, not sure what to expect. "This twist is complicated, I think we should split votes to secure that the worst we could make is a tie!" Terry suggested, but Detri butt in. "I feel like it might weaken our chances!" Detri disagreed. "I am just getting this feeling that this is going to fail, badly. George is a loose cannon, he could swing either way." Terry looked at him, confused over this matter. "Well I think he will still loyal," Terry said dryly. "Like you said, I am the leader!" He paused and Detri nodded. "You two vote Sakura, me and George can vote Ulga!" "Dat' good!" James agreed. "I'z be goin' to go hit dem' muscles!" The group split up in different directions, wondering if tonight will go as planned. ~ Confession Cam ~ "I tried to stop this plot!" Detri admitted worryingly. "But there are certain plots you can't change, sadly this was one of them!" ~ "Welcome to the 1st Detention Ceremony, Killer Papers!" Chris and the members of the Killer Paper were seen in a very small and scummy room, there were no windows which made if very dark, gum was also spread across all of the walls, which had bad words on them as well! The contestant that were spread out over the desks, were eyeing each other with ill intentions. "Terry, do you feel guilty for just giving up on your team?" Chris asked the boy. "Actually yes!" Terry admitted. "I crack under pressure easily, I shouldn't have volunteered." Sakura rolled her eyes, which Chris clearly noticed. "Sakura, why the rolling?" Chris blatantly asked. "Well Chris, the males on this team are trying to make a "Bros before Hoes" alliance to kick off me and Ulga, but in actual fact, it's just a lame excuse for sexist act!" Ulga nodded her head along. "So Ulga, you are a target tonight?" She frowned. "I would of been, but Sakura has found the 'Detention Pass, which she will be using tonight!" She looked over to Sakura. "Don't you dare try to pull something over on me!" Sakura ignored her. Chris's eyes widened. "So their little alliance isn't so tight!" "In actual fact, it's more of a 3 person alliance plus George, who they are pretty much using as a vote!" Sakura butted in, lying to try and get George's vote. "In actual fact, they even offered to take him out if we give them the 'Detention Pass'." George pipped up. "Tsk Tsk!" George hissed. "My own alliance, such fools!" He looked over at the boys, who apparently betrayed him. "Begin voting-" Chris was cut short by Detri. "Geor-" Who cut him off as well! "Up, Up, Up! I said get voting!" Chris called out. ~ After Voting! ~ "First off all, if anyone wants to play the 'Detention Pass', now would be the time to do so!" Everyone turned to Sakura and Ulga, who remained seated shocking the boys. The girls mind was already set. "There are 5 pencils on my desk, but there are 6 of you!" The host dramatically announced. "If I call your name, please claim your pencil!" Everyone looked up in anticipations, hoping they will be received a precious pencil. "Detri!" The boy gave off a sigh of relief, before claiming his pencil. "James, Ulga and George!" The three of them got their pencil, then sat back down in their desks. Chris looked at the remaining contestants. "Sakura, you constantly tried to show Terry up in the challenge and lied about playing the 'Detention Pass'!" She rolled her eyes "And Terry, you blatantly quit the challenge, due to cracking under pressure!" The dramatic elimination music began to play in the background. "The final pencil goes to.... ... ... ... ... Sakura!" He threw her the last pencil. "Terry, it's time for you to go." Terry stood up and turned to his fellow comrades. He stared George up and down. "I thought you were my friend!" Terry sighed deeply. "Guess I was mistaken!" George didn't seem to be affected by his words, Detri however gave a brief sympathetic look. The boy then walked out of the classroom, and left the premises to never, ever return! "Wow. Did not see that one coming." Chris concluded. "What other surprising events and eliminations will happen next time? Tune in next week to find out on Back... to... School!" ~ The scene changes to static ~